1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flashlights, and more particularly to flashlights using Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) as the light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,207 to Kennedy et al., discloses a light emitting diode flashlight lamp. This reference discloses the use of an LED as a direct source of light for a flashlight assembly. As shown, the LED is contained in an end cap housing that is threaded onto an end of a translucent cylinder. In this manner, the end cap, and corresponding LED can be positioned to shine light away from the cylindrical tube (i.e., in flashlight mode) or can be positioned to shine light into the cylindrical tube (i.e., in lamp mode). In the standard flashlight mode, the '207 patent has simply replace the incandescent light source with a LED. Even with the bright white light LEDs currently available, the LED light source fails to provide a sufficiently disperse light for use as a conventionally flashlight.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,070,987, 6,213,623, 6,293,684, 5,622,423, 5,697,695 and 5,036,442 all disclose various different types of light wands or traffic control devices that are flashlight-like in shape and utilize one or more LEDs as a light source for the wand. In each instance the one or more LEDs are used in order to light the wand and a translucent material is used as the cylindrical rod in which the LEDs are disposed.